


Blue

by JenIchigo



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Eternal Summer, Rin in Australia, can't think of other tags, rin pov, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenIchigo/pseuds/JenIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin describes the color that changed his life. And the person he misses the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue.

 

_“What is that color to you?”_

 

Blue is the color of the sky that connects us and the ocean that sets us apart. Blue is the color of your first love- water. The water that we race in, the water you spend hours soaking in, the water you can't live without. Whether it's the pool, beach, or the rain, there is a need for you to embrace it. Blue is the color of the place you call home.

 

Blue is the color of your voice. It cuts and pierces like ice. In contrast, blue is the color of your caresses. I feel its warmth when your skin grazes mine and when you lock your arms around me. Blue is the color of the flame in you.

 

Blue is the color of the calm and storm. A pair of sapphire orbs flickering with emotion and fill in the blankness of your expressions. They burn with determination, cloud with desire, flood with sorrow, thrash with rage, and sparkle with innocence. But I could never forget the way they shine whenever the corners of your lips turn up and curve into a smile. And the way they flutter to a close whenever I capture you in a kiss. Blue is the color I want to drown myself in.

 

Blue is the color I miss the most. I see it above and over the horizon but they're different from the ones I have come to love. It's the gaze that used to meet mine when daylight comes and the one I loved to see at the end of the day. Blue is the color I could never live without.

 

Blue is the color of pain. It's the only thing I see, hear and feel whenever we are apart. It's what my days are when I know that I'll wake up alone. Blue is the color that kills me.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is post-Eternal Summer wherein Haru studies college at Tokyo and Rin is back in Australia. And well, Rin just misses him. 
> 
> This is just something I randomly wrote. I was inspired by that post wherein the color red was described without any adjectives and it was just beautiful. I decided to make something based after that, and tada! This random ficlet was born! Comments are always welcome. Thankees!


End file.
